The advantages of the high visibility of fluorescent materials is well known. However, poor colorfastness in the presence of sunlight has made their use in some applications limited to short-lived, temporary applications. These applications include roadside work zone signs, vehicle conspicuity signs, etc.
Plasticized polyvinyl chloride has been used extensively for retroreflective sheeting applications. In roadside work zone applications, flexible, roll-up signage formed of polyvinyl chloride provides an improved safety upon impact by a vehicle over rigid signage. However, the fluorescent colored polyvinyl chloride signs can fade to a clear film quickly after consumed with lengthy exposure to ultraviolet light emitted by the sun. However, the retroreflective prism structure continues to function.
Some polymers, such as polycarbonate, that have a fluorescent colorant include a hindered amine light stabilizer compound.